Tracing Lines
by CTR69
Summary: Penny's hot. Sheldon's observant. A Shenny drabble, because they're so good together when trying to figure each other out.


**A/N - Just some PWP Shenny sillyness, because lately there's not enough of it. It's more of a descriptive approach, with less dialogue. It could take place in S4.**

* * *

"I cannot believe I'm about to do this..." Penny thought to herself, giving it a second-guess, when her fingers hovered over the edge of her tight tanktop fabric, hugging tightly around her belly. After this, there was no turning back. His mind does not forget. His piercing eyes and curious-impatient look expecting her to proceed. Anticipating, not drooling. Despite sitting on her bed, Sheldon maintained his dignity.

She was his best friend, he will never betray her trust.

She liked him for it. More than she wanted to admit. Exhaled and closed her eyes, she hooked her fingers underneath and slowly pulled off the rosy top. Fair skin revealing underneath, stretching her figure. Gorgeous taut tummy, revealing slowly as Penny continued to pull the scant fabric upwards.

She felt it sliding past her bra, thinking about what the physicist sitting on her bed must be thinking right now. She struggled the fabric past her neck, finally dropping it down on the side. Her disheveled blonde hair was a mess, which she quickly straightened out. Long hair was taken up with her clothes and dropped down again of her back and over the shoulders. She smiled and pulled her hair behind her ears, gliding her hands through like she was making herself a ponytail. Her arms now stretched back, fixing her hair, it again tighten her skin and brought up her irresistible sexyness.

"Enjoying the show so far?" Penny smirked at Sheldon. He _was_ a guy after all. Despite his ramblings about Homo Novus, Penny was always testing and trying out his responses like some Russian bomber, lurking close to the Canadian border. Trying to figure out his deal. She needed to know it, before she made something stupid that would jeopardise their close friendship.

His mouth was dry, his mind distant, already trying to figure her out.

"Ummm…" A trick question, darn it, why did she have to say it like this? Not realizing it was somewhat rhetorical to check up on him once again. Somewhat of a curveball but he sent it off the pitch. "I will require _more_ information for the thorough assessment." He smirked, knowing he passed her test.

It was exactly what she wanted to hear, it almost scared her. 'Well played, Moonpie' He was a teaser himself, almost demanding her to take her pants off. Penny knew she would do that anyway, but his response did send shivers down her bare spine. To get her answer, he demanded more.

More data. More of herself. He craved for her soft skin, as much as she could give to him. As much as she wanted to offer, he will take it. Her bedroom provided a perfect intimate place where they could just _be_ each other and for each other.

Her thumb flicked the top button on her pants, out of the fabric slit. Onto the next one and the one below that. Slowly inching towards her center, revealing the see-through fabric underneath. More and more, sliding down, almost completely exposing herself. Thumbs sliding over her sensitive skin, getting the pants past her hips, down to the ankles. She shifted the weight on her left foot and stepped out from the puddeled piece, with her arms leaning on her hips. Almost posing for him. He always had a way to make her do it. She _loved_ to tease him like this. Penny never needed to do it in front of any other guy, but she wanted to do it for Sheldon all the time. Sending the signals to notice her, but usually left with feelings of frustration, after being almost ignored. She never stopped trying, though. What a grave mistake that would be. She was now very glad, she did not.

Because he had just as powerful effect on Penny as she had on him. Something never discussed or revealed out in the open, honest conversation. Both of them were afraid where it would lead and so rather endure in their fake relationships. Facing whatever it was between them, with endless rants and pranks. On occasion even using words that hurt, trying to repel each other away. They often hooked up verbally, when Penny was trying to get him out of his comfort zone and Sheldon would retaliate. Never in a way she hoped, though.

Angry with each other and getting on each others nerves when together. Later almost crying to sleep, when thinking about hurting each other. Ignoring the pleas of their spouses to talk about it.

But she still regarded Sheldon as the least sexist and most objective guy she knew. If she wants an honest answer, he will give it to her. Because he always helps her out. She had a special place in his heart for a while now. And now she wanted to show him what he was missing, despite the fact he was never obsessing or drooling over her. Not even on the day they met.

"Will _this_ resolve my question?" Now standing only in her underwear, she wanted to hear it from _him_. Every other guy, including Leonard, would drool or pass out already, but Sheldon could only now begin his work on her. The reason why she agreed to do this in the first place. The only guy in California worthy of this. She was taken by surprise, when he called her attractive out of the blue that night, after getting beaten by her in Halo. The first time she thought about Sheldon in that way. He did have a thing for her. No matter how much she found him annoying, it felt great to hear that. Even more than getting him beat in a first-person shooter.

Sheldon observed Penny from a analytical view, just like she wanted to. Always a gentleman physicist, she felt safe and proud under his stare. Per quest for all knowledge, he took the opportunity to study for himself, a matter he was curious about. Ever since he noticed how dumbstruck Leonard became, when he first saw her that day. One failed TV retrieval quest later, he already wanted to become the father of her babies. Fascinating. What was about her body, that made educated men behave like fools around her? To make them literally worship the ground upon she walked.

Strings of lines and curves appeared in his mind. Projecting over her body. Taking every curve she had to offer him, into account. Making complex calculations and formulas on the fly.

Physically, she was just as a powerful enigma as was her personality. And if there's one thing Sheldon Cooper adores, is solving the presented enigmas. All the other guys already let their blood drain from their brains by this point, but Sheldon was the opposite.

His mind went into an overdrive. She was an inspiration. An equation to be resolved, because she asked him to. To give her an honest answer. If she could read his mind right now, very little would be understood.

She slowly turned around, allowing his mind to build a 3D model of her. Forever to be stored in his eidetic memory.

He smiled looking at her perfection, realizing with every second, how the curves match up.

From golden ratios to golden curves, her natural beauty in all the natural perfection of the spinning galaxy. Or one found in a chaos-inducing hurricane, blasting through her apartment and his life.

The proportions of her petite body were forming and calculating, producing an answer, far beyond the most cheesy pickup line she heard from the guys since high school.

She did capture his sigh, when she presented her side profile to him. It took a lot to impress Sheldon and she did at this point. Still feeling secure and dominant for all the right reasons, she smiled at him.

His mind still busy taking in the perfection, which others would dismiss only as 'hot' or 'sexy'. But Sheldon was far more analytical in his approach into unlocking her. She produced an effect and he wanted to know why. The reason why she makes him feel the way he does. He felt betrayed for a moment, which only made him more determined to crack this enigma. The formulas her body contained, without her even knowing the existence of.

Her whirling motions brought out the distinctive S curve of her spine, running parallel to the trace of her back. Dipping into the lumbar and curving back out. Perfectly following the lines of a logarithmic spiral, tracing the curvature of her taut backside. Trying to ignore the failed chinese "courage" tattoo inked, contrasting against the fair, tight skin. Why even put it there, it only ruined it. Another set of curves, no matter the angle he gazed at her. Heart-shaped, sculpted and moulded, continued to trace the shapes over her long toned legs. She kept them just tight enough for him to catch the ever-attractive diamond to peek through. The highly sensitive area, he knew that much. A few scrapes around that area sends her into ecstasy.

And he wouldn't even need to use his tongue, to do the trick. At least not at first. He was curious how she tasted there. By the looks she should have been delicious. A note for the future, grab a taste of Penny's inner thighs.

Her weight shifted, changed the shape, with one side disappearing from view again.

Twirling the imaginative line right into the middle of her hips. Which curved outwards from her waist, capturing her ribcage. Slowly turning round towards his eyes, a slight hint of abdominal sheath muscles around the belly button, the pinpoint center of her body. Calculus equations flashing in his genius supercomputer mind, figuring out the functions, which would describe seen proportions, overlaying with the DaVinci image of man. More curves and orbs of flesh, even when barely covered, teasing his mind. Even more so than completely naked. Something about the hidden essence made the blonde even more attractive, if such thing was even possible at this moment. Down lower, a triangular piece of the same motif almost in line with him.

Thin fabric circling, gripping tightly and dipping into her body, lace patterns covering barely enough, giving him even more to think about.

Neurons stimulated by her smile and posture. Her green-apple scented hair. Curving around her scalp. Tracing another spiral, when she threw her head backwards. Golden hair flowing through the air in slow motion, tips drawing a distinct spiral. Ending on her upper back, swirling back into the top of her head.

Penny remained confident and comfortable. Sheldon never abused her trust and he won't start now. No matter how much of a tease her flirt presented, posing in front of him, wearing nothing but her sexy lace underwear. She felt comfortable and confident in the moment of intimacy. In complete control. Strangely much more than in front of Leonard or and other guy, for that matter. As if she could read Sheldon's mind in overdrive. Safe and secure, provided with an answer, which she already knew the answer to.

She was happy to provide for him, but afraid where this little adventure would take them. Was it cheating? Or _just_ a secret experiment? If Amy would somehow find them, Penny wouldn't hear the end of it. Endless rage and rants about her exploiting her physical beauty, sexualizing society, jealousy and most likely telling everything to Leonard. Just to hurt her, because she could. If Amy's relationship is over, so should Penny's burn with it.

Mutual assured destruction, giving very little initial pleasure. Penny knew if such a destruction would take place, she would end up with Sheldon. Getting everything she ever wanted, but never had the courage to figure it out. Until now. She wanted out. To be with _him_.

The blonde noticed his dreamy smile, but too far away to gauge his dilated pupils. _He_ wanted the same thing. Figuring out the answers about _her_. Compared to what little he had with Amy. Everything with Penny gave better solutions. More beautiful and elegant math. More sense and excitement to his life, ever since they met.

Penny noticed it. He wasn't computing her anymore. She slowly approached the edge of her bed, where he was sitting.

"Why did you stop?" He looked up into her beautiful eyes. Slightly disappointed.

"I want an answer, Sheldon." Penny sounded desperate and demanding for it as well. Thinking what he was thinking, afraid. "You're not leaving until I get it." She slowly moved towards him. Sheldon instinctively shifted back farther onto her bed, as she was coming faster onto him, entrapping him. Her left knee settled on his right side, slowly settling her body into his lap, straddling him. Feeling him hard, pressing against her panties. An inevitable reaction.

She was so close now. His fingers wanted to trace all the lines around her body, as he imagined them earlier. To feel her every line and curve under his fingers, not just observe with his eyes. He needed to participate, to _feel_ and _taste_ her as well. Her soft skin on blushed cheeks flows down to her chin. How her lips would taste, if he ever tried to kiss her. He _wanted_ to kiss her so badly now. All over. Just lips wasn't enough. He desired her all.

What would they both feel, when his tongue flicks around and plays with her aroused nipple or even her… Dear Lord, he was turning into a Wolowitz, as demeaning as that sounded to him. Penny managed to reduce him to what he believed he was superior to. He got his answer. Only _she_ could made him consider doing _that_. Only Penny made him forget his fears for unsanitary, because pleasuring her meant so much more to him. Especially after a heated argument, to play with and pet her soft "kitty" to make everything feel _sooo_ heavenly good and right.

She kept herself clean and shaved all the time, because she never knew when he would barge into her apartment and have his way with her. To punish her for eating his food or messing with some schedule of his. To make him go down on her in his bossy and strict manner, to make her learn her a lesson,... Such fantasies about him were always lurking in her mind. Penny was always a dominant person. A big 'ol five. But the thoughts of submitting herself to a dominant Sheldon, did moist things to her...

To Sheldon, Penny was now seen perfect in every sense. The complete opposite of him. Her beauty and personality, caring for him and wanted to know what he thinks as well. Never trying to change him, rather take and understand him the way he is. His complementary. Her skin looked so soft and brittle. Sheldon almost did not want to touch her. His hands were supporting him from falling backwards. Which would result in taking her almost naked body down with him. A risky and tense situation none of them wanted. But desired it very much. They both felt it in the air. The static discharges from the fingertips when touching the others skin. The chemistry, the emotions between them in a high-risk situation they end up in.

"You're far too perfect to be put into words. If you want, I could use math? It comes out really elegant. A set of numbers called a Fibonacci sequence forms a basis..."

Penny cut into his words and smooched his lips. Briefly, but enough to say it was a kiss. Breaking his line of though, eyes closed, focusing on how he feels. A brief, gentle contact, with a hint of her tongue brushing and tasting his. Gentle breeze of freshness and hotness. Shaky breath as if she freaked him out a bit, caused his mind to reboot. His lips were tight at first, but relaxed and warmed under her touch. In a way, she melted him and wanted more. Hands on each others necks pushed their lips together for another one.

Time stopped, none knew how long the second kiss lasted, until they both needed to gasp some fresh air. He didn't pull away, she came up for air first. Fast learner, made the kiss into such a beautiful and romantic experience. Sheldon wanted to make it perfect and lasting. Just in case if it was their last, to remember her.

"I'm sorry..." Penny whispered, backing away, breaking her eye contact. Knowing she went too far. The one thing she swore won't happen. Looking down and away, almost in shame, she climbed off and quickly put on her clothes. Sheldon was a complete gentleman and she took an advantage of it. Basic urges got to her, putting their friendship or whatever they had, in jeopardy.

Sheldon was recovering from the moment, observing the lines getting erased, like a whiteboard getting cleaned and wiped.

" _This_ is what you were looking for, wasn't it?" He didn't freak out, only provided an answer she was desperate for. Everything he questioned about her, she questioned about him. His surprising levels of tolerance in kindness towards her. She wanted to find the barrier, which would seal her deal with her wackadoodle neighbour. She though he'd run away or at least attempt to evade her. But much to her fears, he did not. He felt and reacted in a way she was most afraid of. He desired her as much as she wanted him. The kiss gave it all away. She knew exactly how passion and desire feels like.

"Yes." Penny blushed and felt confused. She could not lie to him right now. Why? It didn't solve anything, it just made the things more awkward and popped up dozens of new question, to which none of them knew the answers.

All they both knew for certain, it felt good. _Really_ good. Sweet. And warm. A sensation none of them was able to replicate with any other person. Penny's mind rushed over her awakened emotions. This was not supposed to happen! Not with Sheldon, surely. She tried to come up with all his bad habits and insults, desperate to suppress her libido, as he called it. Something himself suggested sarcastically back to him, a few years ago. She couldn't do it. Thinking about him only made things more confusing and electrifying at the same time

"Do you find the result... _satisfying_?" He looked at her again, back with his old sassy tone. Blue eyes sharp, smuggly pierced through her again. Seeing through her confusion and emotions, but pretending as if the kiss didn't have an effect on him at all. Noticing her blush, he smiled. Never realizing what effects his stare does to her. Sharp and precise.

Why did he use those words? As if she wasn't feeling embarrassed enough. Sheldon noticed and got up. Closer to her again, now he hunted her. Testing and observing _her_ reactions. Prepping up her chin, resting on his index finger. Capturing the eye contact again. Lips close enough to feel her hot and short breath.

"We can't..." Penny tried to fight it, but Sheldon was firmly on the offensive. He wanted to know her barriers. Her reactions to his moves. He wasn't supposed to do this.

She was slowly stepping backwards, until catching her arm on the nightstand. Sheldon leaned his taller body and pressed into her. Penny felt like she could melt under his powerful, cold determined gaze. Finally cluing in to her. He desired for her as well. In his dominant way, he wanted to show that. To kiss her back. Fighting with his own fears and morals. Not wanting to betray both of their relationships. Right now, it was all up to him.

Sheldon traced the back of his fingers against her blushed warm cheek. Penny responded to his gentle touch. Closed her eyes and enjoying the feel of his closeness. A barely sensible gasp let him know.

"You are very beautiful." He whispered, gently tracing his fingers up and down, from her hips up the ribcage to the straps of her bra. Shivers felt like electric jolts, a ticklish feel all over her body.

"Sss… Stop it..." Penny moaned, slowly moving her head in denial, but enjoying the sensation at the same time. One part of her desperate to make him stop, fighting with the urge to wrap her legs around his waist and let him ravage her right there on that nightstand. It was exactly what he was looking for. A submission on her end, where he could have her, if he wanted to.

But his urge was weaker. A better controller of his urges and emotions, he pulled back, still satisfied. Penny could become his partner and they would never get tired of it.

Sheldon let his hands down, waiting for her to open her eyes again. The greenish tone and sparkle always brought an irresistible smile on his face. He could watch and study her eyes alone for hours on end.

Even if they had to hide or pretend there's nothing in between them. Sheldon controlled many aspects in his life, but his emotions and reactions to Penny and her actions were excluded a lot more than he wanted to.

Because he liked what he was feeling towards her. Just looking into her eyes was mesmerizing for him. He always had problems with maintaining eye contact and he did it a lot when they first met. Penny noticed his shyness, which she found cute.

Over the years he got more and more comfortable with her. Which Penny found, sent shivers down her spine many times. His deep bluish stare she could drown herself in. Which always made her sad, when he looked away. Now it was no different.

Sheldon stepped away, giving her to release the breath she'd been holding. Head down, gazed away, he seemed disappointed and divided, fighting within himself.

They both were. Afraid to take this road, no matter how much both of them wanted to.

"If that is what you want..." Sheldon got her kiss he wanted. He did not dare to move in for the third one, which would lead to… Her ending up lying in his arms, catching her breath and wondering where and how he learned all the things he did to her. He knew all about her sensitive spots, where and how to push her buttons to send her off like a set of firecrackers. Over and over until exhaustion and complete bliss of satisfaction, he would do anything for her.

But Sheldon was patient. No need to reveal all his cards at once. If she's curious enough, she would come to him. This is how his mind planned it. The scientist gathered enough information about her. Penny will be the one who will come to him. Proving herself for the big 'ol five she claimed she was.

* * *

Sheldon slowly left Penny's apartment. He left, despite her feeling hurt. Penny tried and managed to hold back her tears. She remained in her bedroom where it all happened. With the front door closing harsher than usual, she collapsed onto her bed. Balled up, crying her eyes out for not telling him to stay. Fighting her conflicting emotions, morals, fears and dark desires.

A devil desperate for him to have his way with her. To have her wrists tied up against the headboard with her underwear, filled to the brink with her "battery-operated chew toys", crying out his name, begging him to go on and on, never to stop.

Where the hell did _that_ come from?

A whiny, pathetic angel on the other side, telling her how wrong cheating would be. Sheldon not being a boyfriend material and how Leonard is a much more suitable mate for her. Sheldon is just a friend. Surely nothing more could be maintained for long between them. He's too much of a control freak for her chaos, it would never work out.

Sheldon leaned on the outside of the door. His sensitive hearing picked up her sobbing, leaving him even more down. Penny was the only one who made him feel empathy. When she was crying, he felt hurt. No matter whose fault it was, he wanted to do everything to make her happy again.

A strange sensation, taking more care for his dear friend, than for his girlfriend. He quietly returned to his apartment for a cold shower, to go through everything that happened between them.

His feelings, the attraction he felt for Penny, but not for Amy. A feeling of guilt and betrayal, but the the same time, feeling of pure ecstasy and excitement, chipping away the solids of his relationship. He never believed in it, but could swear he saw dancing angels and devils on his shoulders.

Representing everything wrong and forbidden and sensual and sexy, Penny looked flamin' hot in her revealing black hellish uniform and leather boots. Flames surrounding her, spitting out on all sides. Begging him to claim her, to surrender to the dark side.

Amy's angel looked nothing like that. All-white and unattractive thick clothing. Stale and boring and passionless, just like his life would be with her. But it would be moral and guilt-free, though. Wasn't that what he always wanted? Marriage of the minds?

* * *

Sheldon couldn't sleep that night. Every time he shut his eyes, it was always the same. _She_ was waiting for him. Her figure burned in his mind, now at his disposal. Whatever he imagined, his dream girl did. Such vivid, lucid and powerful dreams, he never wanted to wake up from them. Be it back on her farm in Nebraska, enjoying horse riding together in their western cowboy outfits, to her riding him in nothing but her leather cowboy boots and hat. Her hair flowing across his face, his hands flowing across her body.

Him mind provided all the details and sensations as if she was there in person. She was floating above him like a ghost. Lying besides him, looking into his eyes the whole time. Snugged up on his chest like he was her pillow. Allowing him to inhale her green-apple shampoo. To play with her hair. He almost tricked his mind to provide the sensation how this would feel.

To have her lying so close, listening to his beating heart. To feel her blonde hair sipping through his fingers. Just watching her sleep would be enough, seeing her eyes when she wakes up the next morning. Rounded blushed cheeks, reaching to kiss her forehead.

A sensation so powerful, Penny could feel it as well. She couldn't stop thinking about Sheldon. What he did to her, without even trying. Toys… Her rubbery friend will help her tonight, thinking about him. How it could feel being with him. Almost. Penny knew Sheldon was full of surprises and every eager to prove her wrong. If she could somehow channel his resentment and everything he thinks of her, into his motions and actions, into a fierce passion of love making, instead of arguing,...

In the moment of climax, they felt each other. Not the dreamy ghost figures pleasuring them, but the mind of the real person several rooms apart. They broke the laws of physics, lovers names sipping from their lips, several times. From screams, muffled by their pillows, to gentle whispers into the dark heated air of their bedrooms. Intense even when joined only telepathically.

A sensation so powerful and real as if they were really in each others arms, snuggling and just enjoying the moment, without worries or fears or guilt.

Followed by the most relaxed and deep sleep they ever had. Beds did not exist for them, only puffs of cumulus clouds at night. Stars above, with the ambient heat matching the temperature of their heated bodies. Constraints removed. Feeling of weightlessness and freedom, a lasting state of nirvana their connected minds provided and powered through the night. A surreal out-of-body experience for their first night together.

As if fearing the morning sun like vampires, souls crushed back into their bodies, bringing them back to life. Eyes opened to an empty side of bed. Penny was gone, the bedroom doors shut tightly. Sheldon woke to to a strange sensation he never felt before. Sticky pajama bottoms, which he quickly discarded into the laundry basket. Laundry night tonight.

* * *

He took another morning shower. Still thinking about Penny. Sheldon's mind became addicted to her. He was ashamed but couldn't help bringing her up into the shower.

His brains became overloaded with flowing images, how her body would react to the colder stream of water. A fluid dynamic in motion, water droplets flowing over her sensitive skin. Hugging her curves, splashing at her feet. More dense white liquid, squeezed out of her plastic soap bottle, slowly making its way down between her breasts, before she rubs it all over her body. Aroused nipples hard at touch, when he helps her rub the soap around and across her back. Goosebumps on her skin, either because of his touch or the coldness of the water. Most likely both. Rubbing and cleaning _every_ inch of her body makes the soap turn into foam, producing thousands of bubbles. Rainbow colored glow in each one of them, floating around them both. Both of their bodies now soapy and foamy all over. Squeaky clean, despite the dirty thoughts.

Fresh water washed her away, together with the bubbles, Sheldon could barely keep on schedule. He wasted enough time in the shower already. Leonard must not become suspicious.

Still thinking about her, Sheldon made his way into the kitchen. His hair was still a bit damp.

This needed to be resolved, before it starts to affect his work. He will not be able to do any work, if Penny runs through his mind all the time. He has exactly forty-eight hours to resolve this. On Monday morning, she must be evicted or at least contained in the 'Penny' part of his brain and let him continue to work undisturbed.

He can do it, he must do it. Penny will not ruin this for him. But just as he thought things could get back to normal, Penny barged into his apartment, looking worried. Wearing her usual scantily set of silky pink camisole and Hello Kitty shorts, she wanted to talk to him.

He was all she thought about after he left her. Her dreams left her unusually well satisfied, before drifting into a state of sleep she never knew existed. What she did know, Sheldon was part of the conundrum, he will surely know how to fix this.

"Sheldon, I need to talk to you about last night."

"Good morning. Penny. How was your sleep?" Sheldon continued to spread butter on the toasts. Ignoring her drop-dead sexy and revealing outfit. Avoiding to face her, busy preparing his breakfast.

"What the hell happened to us, do you have any explanation?"

"You will have to be more specific, Penny. A lot of things happened between us since we met."

There he was again. Annoying Sheldon. God, this side of him really ground her gears in the wrong ways. Stainless table knife in his hand was harmless, she swooped in to grab his attention from the toasts to her. He could only follow a toast from the plate into her mouth with his gaze.

She was doing it again, stealing his food. It got his attention, though. He watched her enjoying that bite. Eyes closed, with crumbs falling right into her cleavage.

He sighed and put the knife to the wooden surface next to the toasts. He should be angry at this point. He was not angry. Why wasn't he angry? Penny just stole his food right from the plate he was preparing and littered the pristine cleaned floor with crumbs! And he didn't say anything. Why? Sheldon smiled at her instead. It felt _good_ caring for his lovely girlfriend. One does not get mad at his girlfriend at breakfast.

He will take care of her. He reached for an additional plate and a mug in his cabinet and passed it to her.

"Here." He poured her some tea. "They're much better with some hot beverage." He continued to spread butter on some and strawberry jam on the other pieces.

"Ohh, Sheldon..." Penny was taken away by his gestures. He was such a nice guy. If only Leonard would care for her like this. She _had_ to take a step closer and give him a peck on his cheek. They both smiled at each other. Sheldon didn't even notice the smudge of jam Penny left behind.

"I believe this answers your question, Penny. I leave it up to you, what this makes us." He smiled at her.

No clear answers, only more puzzles from her mystery man. What was he to her? A friend? Best friend? A boyfriend?

"After the kiss… I couldn't stop thinking about you." Penny poured out her repressed feelings. "Nothing felt so wrong and right at the same time. I swear I could see little..."

"Devils and angels?" Sheldon finished her sentence, eating his way through another toast.

"Yes! And after I fell asleep, I felt this weird... connection between us."

"As did I."

"What was that? It felt so real. It's like you were there with me the whole time. Flying through the night sky, enjoying the moment. It's crazy, but that's how I felt. Crazy… about you..."

Sheldon didn't say a word. Nothing more needed to be said. Penny snugged in his embrace and relaxed under his touch. Another kiss of his cheek. Followed by another he placed around her lips. Tasting some of the jam stuck in the corner of her lips. His arms reached for her hips, placing her between the counter and him, entrapping her. It all escalated like a logarithmic scale afterwards. Whatever silly notion Penny held, she won't hurt Sheldon this time.

Although it would be more pleasant for their first time to be in the comfort of her bedroom. No regrets, though. One of her fantasies was already coming true. Getting punished for stealing his food in the most erotic way possible. With her so-called boyfriend still in the bedroom walking in on them at any moment.

She fiddled with the knot on his robe and he undid her shorts, pulling them down. No panties this time. Whatever little pieces of morning bottoms they were wearing, gathered around their ankles. They didn't bother with the rest. The bottled-up passion and desire took his mind on autopilot, letting his primal nature take over. Penny wrapped her arms and legs around him , accepting him fully deep inside her. It was just like she imagined it would feel. The perfect size scraped all the right spots and nerves inside. Hot and very moist, but still enough resistance for both of them to enjoy the moment.

They made their way to the leather couch and crashed onto his spot. Sheldon relaxed and laid back, letting his blonde lover to straddle him in her own pace. He missed her wearing a cowboy hat. And the boots. He needs to buy her those, for at least once. With her swaying hips going junior rodeo on him, it didn't took long to set him off. Screams muffled only by their lips pressed together, trying to keep it all quiet.

Everything did became quiet, just like in their dreams. A perfect moment, united in one. Who knows how long it lasted, before it was shattered by a ceramic mug hitting the floor.

Leonards shouting and meltdown filled the living room with noise. The sight in the couch became the source of all kinds of profanities and fury. Penny did not yet pulled her shorts up and Sheldon was not wearing any bottoms. It was best to stay as they were. Any additional movement would only make it worse. Sheldon held Penny tight as if trying to protect her from the rage. Half of things they deserved, the other half was ignored. He had to wear out eventually.

"Oooh, God, how could you?!" It was the last thing Leonard could say, before running back to the bathroom. He was left sickened by this betrayal. Distinct sounds of throwing up, emanated from the bathroom, making the entangled lovers to get up and mend the mess they have created. They had lots of explaining to do. Despite everything, they at least need to try and explain their complex relationship to others.

For starters, they were both left kinda sticky down there.

"Umm, Sheldon? Do you have a..." Sheldon already reached and handed her a box of tissues from the stand next to the couch. They both pulled several sheets out of the box and cleaned themselves up, as much as it could be done for now. He pulled up her shorts and she tied back his robe. They disposed all of the tissues into the bin next to the fridge.

"After Leonard is done vomiting, would you like to take a shower?" Sheldon invited Penny.

"Why wait? We can have one in my apartment." Penny smiled all naughty again. "Come on, we'll talk to Leonard later."

Door slam was all Leonard heard a part of his mind hoping everything was just a nightmare. Because nothing felt worse than what he imagined seeing on the couch. His roommate and his girlfriend doing it on his spot.


End file.
